


segunda estrella a la derecha

by minigami



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dystopia, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wendy Darling vive en una Londres conservadora y opresiva. Es profesora de primaria en una pequeña escuela, donde enseña literatura. O, al menos, la literatura que el gobierno inglés no ha prohibido aún. Su vida es una supervivencia continua, con el dinero justo y bajo los controles de las autoridades. Sin embargo, un día descubre a un muchacho viviendo ilegalmente en el ático de su edificio. Más joven que ella, Peter ("Pan," para mis enemigos) es un abierto opositor al régimen que se empeña en mancharse las manos de sangre y en lanzarse a la calle en protestas violentas. Es seductor y gracioso, por lo que Wendy se siente atraída hacia él como a un imán. No obstante, pronto comienza a darse cuenta de lo mucho que peligran sus vidas, sintiéndose atrapada en la situación sin salida que le provoca el amar a Peter Pan.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	segunda estrella a la derecha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



i.

Le huele el aliento a café. Wendy se imagina la sangre cuando él la besa en la boca, dos, tres veces, antes de meter manos frías de dedos ásperos bajo su jersey. Tiene la nariz helada y los labios cortados. Wendy se hunde en un suspiro, se pregunta con las manos en los hombros de Peter si llegará un día en el que el olor y le sabor de la sangre resulten ser más que un presentimiento.

 

ii.

Wendy se levanta todos los días a las seis para poder coger el tren que la lleva hasta la escuela. Suele ser de las primeras en aparecer, tres cuartos de hora antes de las ocho. Ayuda a preparar los desayunos de los niños del orfanato, que llegan un cuarto de hora antes de las nueve para comer algo antes de empezar las clases, y luego corre a para empezar la lección, en el ala de secundaria.

El complejo está formado por varias naves, antiguos almacenes de la época de la guerra, divididos en cubículos y llenos de corrientes de aire. Siempre hace frío, y con el tiempo Wendy se ha acostumbrado al repiquetear de las goteras, a las narices rojas y los dedos entumecidos.

De vez en cuando, un rayo de sol débil y triste atraviesa los cristales siempre sucios que quedan en lo que solían ser ventanas, ilumina el polvo y los rostros pálidos de sus alumnos, siempre tristes. En esos momentos, a Wendy se le parte el corazón, porque recuerda. Recuerda el Londres de hace veinticinco años, y recuerda el olor del humo de la hoguera en la que quemaron los libros de su madre.

Tiene una antología de poemas de un autor llamado Lord Byron escondida en casa. La encontró en un contenedor, y aún huele a basura y pis de gato. Si alguien supiera de ella, Wendy perdería todo lo que tiene ahora, que en realidad ni es mucho ni es suyo.

Es en los poemas de Lord Byron en los que piensa Wendy cuando recita la lista de obras y autores del Gran Movimiento Nacional, cuando canta las alabanzas de la Nueva Literatura, cuando condena las vidas de escritores que llevaban siglos muertos cuando murió Inglaterra.

* * *

Wendy vive en un edificio de apartamentos con la fachada llena de agujeros de bala que está en el Sexto Anillo de la ciudad. Normalmente, el cielo de Londres está tan cubierto de nubes y polución que la altísima torre de cristal y acero de la Gobernación es poco más que un destello intuido en la distancia, un alfiler que reluce sobre hileras e hileras de bloques de cemento.

Hay veces que sueña con un paisaje muy distinto, con cordilleras de tejados que terminan en punta, con chimeneas y un alto reloj cuya cara amarilla sonríe, tranquila, a la ciudad. Conoce a Peter una noche de verano en la que los sueños y la ansiedad no la dejan dormir, en la que la azotea, fría y azotada por el viento, se convierte para ella en una buena alternativa.

 

iii.

“¿Cuántos años tienes?” él se encoge de hombros, todo huesos y pecas contra tu costado. Le quitas el pelo de la frente y él te sonríe. “No, en serio. Dime por lo menos que eres mayor de edad.”

“No lo sé. Los niños perdidos no tenemos edad.“ y se gira en la cama, le sujeta la muñeca contra la almohada.

“Siempre puedes pensar que soy inmortal.”

Wendy se ríe, pero tiene el estómago hecho un nudo, de miedo y preocupación. No es lo bastante buena actriz como para hacer que le salga natural. Pero él no se da cuenta, como siempre, y la corta con sus labios y sus pecas y Wendy piensa, antes de cerrar los ojos, que es demasiado niño para saber qué es la muerte.

Esto es antes de los atentados, antes de los nudillos destrozados y el sexo con olor a humo y de las redadas imprevistas en el colegio, que hacen llorar a los niños y a Wendy la llenan de impotencia.

 

iv.

Al principio, Wendy sabe que es poco más que la promesa de calor para Peter. Sin embargo, un día aparece de improviso, y la ve con el libro de Lord Byron en las manos, y se sienta delante de ella en el suelo, todo pecas y hoyuelos y pelo color zanahoria, y le dice, “Cuéntame una historia.”

“Léeme tu libro.”

“¿Por qué?” Peter baja la mirada. “Nunca me ha leído nadie nada.”

A partir de entonces, Wendy deja de saber qué es ella para Peter Pan.

¿Amante, amiga, hermana o madre?

 

v.

Peter llama a sus amigos los niños perdidos. Él es para ellos una mezcla entre hermano mayor, tirano y ejemplo a seguir. Son todos huérfanos de piernas largas con cara de hambre, que ríen y pelean a gritos, que tratan a Wendy con infinito respeto y le traen regalos inútiles y, a veces, duermen en su sofá.

La única chica del grupo es una adolescente rubia y menuda, que se come a Peter con los ojos y aborrece a Wendy con todas sus fuerzas. Se llama Hannah, pero la apodan Campanilla, y tiene una risa preciosa pero la mirada ardiente, furiosa. Peter la subestima – Peter subestima a todo el mundo – y, al principio, Wendy también lo hace.

Luego empiezan las redadas en los apartamentos vecinos al suyo, y poco a poco, Wendy comienza a tomarla en serio. Campanilla es peligrosa. Es inteligente y despiadada y ambiciosa, y está enamorada de Peter Pan que está en todas partes y en ninguna y que se te mete bajo la piel sin esfuerzo.

 

vi.

Las protestas empiezan un primero de mayo y duran meses y meses, semanas de sangre y ejecuciones y juicios multitudinarios y ruidos de disparos varias veces al día. Peter desaparece durante largos periodos de tiempo que poco a poco van devorando a los que pasa con Wendy.

Wendy se acostumbra al miedo. Se acostumbra a la ansiedad, a la preocupación, a dormir poco y mal, a pasar hambre de verdad. Cree que se hace de piedra, pero entonces escucha en la radio que Peter ha sido detenido, _¡Peter Pan, enemigo de la Nación, ha sido aprehendido!_.

* * *

Desaparece dos días antes de su ejecución.

 

vii.

El día que Peter Pan entró en su vida, Wendy estaba en la azotea de su edificio, mirando las luces de la ciudad. Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, y vio salir a alguien por la puerta del apartamento del ático, que creía vacío. Lo primero que vio de él fue su sombra, una cosa alargada y huidiza que las luces de las patrullas de reconocimiento que surcan el cielo de Londres triplicaron durante unos segundos.

“Una vez soñé que perdía mi sombra y que una chica como tú me ayudaba a recuperarla.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Con hilo y aguja.”

“Eso no tiene sentido.”

En ese momento, Peter, que aún no era Peter, sonrió, travieso y descarado y un poco socarrón.

“¿Verdad? Yo lo habría hecho con jabón.”

**fin.**


End file.
